


Happy Birthday

by Sasha_Holler



Series: Hold on to me [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, Birthday Fluff, Family Fluff, Gen, MIT Era
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasha_Holler/pseuds/Sasha_Holler
Summary: Студенческие времена, когда все были маленькие с кудрявой головой и очень милые. У Тони Старка день рождения, и его ждет неистовый дачинг с семейством Роудсов.





	

Джеймсу “Роуди” Роудсу стоило понять, что это плохая идея, еще в тот самый момент, когда она у него только появилась. Или даже до того. Ну или хотя бы тогда, когда он еще не разинул рот, чтобы сказать “С днем рождения, Тони”  
Нет, можно чуть позже.  
Он догнал его в коридоре, и они побрели по нему вместе, и Тони посмотрел на него с недоверчивой длинной улыбкой, чуть искоса.  
\- С чего ты взял? Приглашений же нет.  
\- Где лежало, оттуда и взял, - отмахнулся Роуди. - Плевать я хотел на твои приглашения, хотел тебя с днем рождения поздравить и поздравил.  
Это была правда. В этом году Тони Старк уже разослал однажды однокурсникам приглашения на вечеринку в честь его дня рождения, только с неправильной датой.  
\- О, ну это мило, - Старк похлопал его по спине. - Эта твоя забота. Быть может, ты себе заодно отрастишь пару грудей, чтобы меня покормить?  
\- Вот когда твоя няня спросит, кто твой лучший друг в университете, ты какое-нибудь другое имя придумай, да?  
\- Ну ладно, ладно. Слишком много любви этим утром. У меня больше нет няни. Так ты в картотеке подсмотрел, да, а? А зачем?  
\- А зачем ты устраиваешь фальшивые вечеринки? Людей надуваешь.  
\- Весело потому что. Люблю смотреть, как люди, которым насрать, распинаются каждый год в разные даты. Часто одни и те же люди. И даже два раза в год. Я так со школы делаю, - Тони вскинул плечом, и Джеймс приметил, что на футболке у сына миллиардера дырка размером с арахис.  
\- Э-это, мать твою что, а, Тони Старк? Королева драмы в лохмотьях, - он сунул палец в прореху, осуждающе скребнув ногтем его плечо, и Тони взвизгнул и весь вильнул в сторону, дугообразно перекосившись на ходу.  
\- Ай, хватит! Аж таракашки побежали. А, черт, где? Я не видел.  
\- Конечно, ты не видел, дурачина. Слишком занят, накачивая бухлом и купая в бассейне людей, которым на тебя насрать. Так что, вечеринка в эти выходные?  
\- Нет. Я еще не придумал. Может, зимой, - Тони толкнул его локтем и состроил невозможную гримасу, выпятив язык, подложенный под нижнюю губу. - Но накачать тебя бухлом могу именно в эти выходные. Приезжай, моих нет.  
\- Опять нет дома?  
\- В стране.  
Вот, вот тот момент, когда ему стоило заткнуться и не развивать свою мысль. Примерно таким образом:  
\- Слушай, я вот что подумал. Подарка у меня нет, ибо…  
\- Ибо что можно подарить мальчику, у которого есть всее? - пропел Старк, закатывая глаза к потолку.  
\- Ибо я купил тебе уже столько шоколадок в автомате, что откупился от твоих дней рождения еще лет на десять, долбаный ты мальчик-у-которого-есть-все-кроме-наличных. Тихо. Вот смотри, каждый год в это время моя семья едет в загородный дом на выходные. Ну там жарить барбекю, папа любит порыбачить, хоть и ни черта не умеет, девчонки мной помыкают и носятся с фотоаппаратом за каждой белкой как буйные...  
\- Что, загородный дом? Ну даете. Ну и? Хочешь отмазаться от приглашения? Валяй, - Тони опять дернул плечами, и рот выгнулся в подковку, красную припухшую литеру фальшивого равнодушия. - Что я, в конце концов, могу знать о семейных традициях дома Великолепных Роудсов? Но ты мог бы тогда не пудрить мне мозги своими...  
\- Я тебя хотел пригласить с нами поехать, - перебил Роуди нетерпеливо, хлопнув тыльной стороной ладони по гулкой его груди. - Хотя… впрочем, забей, вот сейчас подумал, что…  
\- Я за, - отозвался Тони, так высоко вздернув брови, что кожа на веках истончилась до голубизны.  
\- Чего?  
\- Я хочу. Или мне отказаться надо было для очистки твоей совести?  
\- Что? Не-ет. Я серьезно предлагаю. Ты поедешь? Не сочтешь это отстойным и все такое?  
\- Нехорошо так про свою семью, - с клоунской серьезностью осудил его Тони. - Если я им расскажу, отец задаст тебе трепку?  
\- Пошел ты! Отец не какой-нибудь там черный патриарх из твоих тупых фильмов, чтобы нас ремнем охаживать. А вот от мамы могу отхватить, не без этого…

По правде, он до последнего не верил, что Тони согласится. Идея присутствия Тони Старка на их семейном пикнике во главе с бабулей была совершенно абсурдна, хотя чем-то неуловимо прелестна. Возможно, идеей сочетания несочетаемого и осуществления невероятного.  
Поэтому даже когда Тони уже сидел на капоте его машины в ожидании единовременного семейного отбытия, Джеймс ожидал, как он вот-вот скажет, что идея вправду отстойная, и он вылезет у бургерной на углу.  
\- Мама! А с чего это девчонки едут в моей машине? - возмущался он, вместе с отцом набивая фургон вещами, пока мать шевелила губами, пересчитывая все сумки, корзинки и узлы. - Это ты их надоумила?  
\- А с того, что все должны перезнакомиться, и Тони к приезду в дом почувствует себя в своей тарелке, - мать лизнула палец, чтобы перелистнуть свой блокнот. - А мы уже там подтянемся.  
\- Но почему сразу обе? Давай что ли их как-нибудь поделим! Ты хитрюга, просто хочешь весь путь провести в тишине, а нас с Тони, значит, не жалко ухайдокать! Можно я хотя бы Джен возьму?  
\- А ты сейчас договоришься, мистер Роудс, до того, что твоя машина, которую мы тебе подарили, останется дома, и вы все поедете в чертовом фургоне с бабулей, детки мои, и будете петь ей песенки как в старые добрые времена! - мама постучала по щеке карандашом и указала им на Джеймса. - Усек?  
\- Усек, - покорился Роуди и со вздохом швырнул в фургон звякнувший чемоданчик, за что тут же получил от матери по затылку.  
\- Это папины блесны!  
\- Джеймс! Подойди сюда! - из окна фургончика высунулась бабушка Роудс, ослепив его на секунду яростным отражением солнца в толстенных линзах своих очков.  
\- А вот и матриарх, - пробормотал Роуди и еще раз получил по затылку.  
\- Что он говорит, Роберта?  
\- Что сейчас подойдет!  
\- Иду, бабуля!  
\- А кто этот маленький белый мальчик?  
\- Господи, бабуля, это Тони, мой лучший друг из института. Я подводил его к тебе поздороваться!  
\- Конечно я помню, я же не дура. Институт? Почему же он такой маленький? Боже, он еще меньше тебя, а ведь ты коротышка, - бабушка пожевала губами, поправляя очки и силясь разглядеть Тони Старка в белесом зернистом свете раннего субботнего утра. Он все сидел на капоте машины Роуди, весь в солнечной крупе, бликуя молниями на курточке, солнечными очками, циферблатом часов на руке, и, кажется, уже чувствовал себя вполне в своей тарелке рядом с сестрами Роудс. Обе были этим утром свежи и задорны, каждая счастлива в меру своего возраста (шестнадцать и тринадцать), и старшенькая Дженет вдобавок комкала свой пустой чехол от фотоаппарата, а сам фотоаппарат был в руках у Тони Старка, и он покручивал пальцами объектив, в такт тому потрагивая языком свои улыбающиеся губы.  
\- Да, он немного меньше. Да, бабуля, я подбираю друзей по росту. Можно я пойду?  
\- Не дерзи мне, молодой человек. Я же не виновата, что ты не подрос. Но может быть, еще подрастешь… Иди сюда, у тебя пух в волосах.  
Пощипывая его волосы, пока он не смел этому противиться, бабуля потратила пять минут, чтобы напомнить ему правила дорожного движения, которые, по ее мнению, он знал ровно так хорошо, чтобы угробить всех ее внуков вместе с собой и незнакомым белым мальчиком, и еще пару-тройку незнакомцев с дороги с собой прихватить. Но в награду за прослушивание курса дала ему два доллара.  
\- Дети, в машину! Давайте, давайте, - скомандовал Роуди, подходя наконец к щебечущей компании у капота и разгоняя их руками, как отару овец. Однако, задержал и отдельно одолжил ухо Тони Старка, шепнув в него увесисто. - Я вот это ухо тебе в задний карман положу, если будешь подкатывать со своими штучками к моей сестренке.  
\- Твоя сестренка предупредила, что ты так скажешь, - Тони весело ударил его пальцем по груди.  
\- Полезай в машину и не заставляй меня пожалеть. Что сказали твои родители, кстати говоря? Мама спрашивала, куда им позвонить если что.  
\- Незачем им звонить.  
\- Почему? Погоди, Тони Старк, почему не надо звонить? Что? То-они!  
\- Эй, девочки, так за руль кто-нибудь сядет или нет? - Лила, самая младшая, зато самая крупная и бойкая из молодой поросли Роудсов, высунулась в окно.  
\- Отвали, Лил, - отмахнулся Роуди  
\- Я буду пинать тебя всю дорогу!  
\- Можешь пинать что хочешь, когда пойдешь пешком! Тони, господи, скажи, что ты объяснил родителям, куда едешь на выходные!  
\- Слушай, да их не будет еще две недели! Мы же возглавляем кортеж? Классный фургончик, кстати, у твоего папы, я никогда в таком не ездил. Можно я потом посмотрю, что там внутри?  
\- Тони, какого хрена? Кто еще не знает, куда ты поехал на выходные?  
\- Ни-кто. Доволен? Пуп! - Тони снял очки, нажал пальцем ему на нос и кругом обежал машину, чтобы прыгнуть на пассажирское сиденье.  
\- Джимми, ты чего дверью так вдариваешь? Драндулет твой развалится, - Дженет сложила зеркальце, перед которым расправляла челку. У нее была маленькая голова и большие глаза, совершенно подавляющие всю нижнюю часть лица, и очаровательные манеры маленькой птички, из-за чего она казалась чрезвычайно хорошенькой, хоть и в жестоком общепринятом смысле таковой не была. - Все в порядке?  
\- Да, детка, все в порядке, мы только что украли сына миллиардера. Мы банда.  
\- Мы банда! - повторил сияющий Тони, перекрутившись на сиденье, чтобы улыбнуться девочкам.  
\- А ты заткнись. Ты еще не в банде. И пристегнись, черт тебя дери, - сказал Роуди и наконец тронулся с места. - Как там зовут того дядьку, который все время с тобой возится?  
\- Обадайя.  
\- Обадайя тоже не знает, куда ты поехал?  
Отсутствие ответа его насторожило, и, повернувшись к Тони, Роуди увидел, что тот прижал язык к верхней губе и прищурил один глаз. Появление этой гримасы, по-хорошему, всегда должно было бы сопровождаться воем сирены и мигающим красным светом.  
\- Если бы он знал, все стало бы сложнее?  
\- Ты мне всю плешь протер, - пропел Старк, открывая окно. - Лила, ты играешь за какую-нибудь команду в школе?  
\- Она водит школьный автобус, курит и сквернословит, - заверил его Роуди невозмутимо.  
\- Дурак, - Лила, как и обещала, пнула его коленом в спинку сиденья, и Роуди крякнул. Младшая его сестричка, будучи как раз несомненной носительницей классической красоты того типа, что хорошо видна даже самым дальним рядам стадиона, заодно могла точно рассчитанным пинком уложить пару хулиганов на класс старше, и ее мускулистые блестящие ноги всегда являлись аргументом в споре. Но Роуди все же не смог не дошептать, сильно артикулируя, в сторону хрюкающего Тони:  
\- Ты еще ее татуировки не видел!  
\- А я серьезно, - Старк был блестящ как новенький хром и сладок как тающий на солнце пломбир. Он уже так перекрутился на сиденье, чтобы смотреть назад, что вот-вот его верхняя половина туловища должна была отстать от нижней с шипением, как крышка с газировки. - У тебя такая спортивная фигура.  
\- Я баттер, - с гордостью заявила Лила и закрепила эффект сказанного движением бровей.  
\- Ух ты, - Тони повернулся к Роуди. - Ух ты! Это…  
\- Это бейсбол.  
\- Я обожаю бейсбол, - голова его вертелась туда-сюда как пустая тыква, надетая на палку.  
\- Ты ни черта не знаешь про бейсбол, ботаник. Сядь и пристегнись! Меня остановит первый же офицер за то, что твоя задница отплясывает в лобовом стекле! Потом заголовки почитаем - организованная группа чернокожих везет сына миллиардера в лес! Или за нами вышлют вертолет? Тони!  
\- Может, я найду нам классное радио? - обратился Старк к аудитории на заднем сиденье.  
\- Да-а-а! - одобрила восторженная аудитория.  
\- О господь Иисус… - вздохнул горестный водитель.

Через полтора часа все предсказуемо запросились писать и пить. Синий фургончик старшего поколения, все это время маячивший позади, просигналил одобрительно на условный знак, и неторопливые нагруженные корабли пришвартовались возле магазинчика у заправки.  
\- Принимаю заказы на газировку, зассыхи, - поспешил сказать Роуди, пока все не разбежались по уборным. - Командуйте.  
\- Апельсиновую! - пропели девочки и с наслаждением стали выбираться из автомобиля, вытягивая затекшие ноги.  
\- А я хочу колу! - объявил Тони.  
\- Супер! Нет, правда, господа и дамы, это поразительно. Бабушка дала мне пару баксов, пойду куплю колу для моего друга-миллиардера.  
\- Нет, ну я взял кое-что, хочешь, у меня есть сто долларов, - как-то вдруг расстроился он и вправду вынул увядшую бумажку из кармана. - Или чек. Они возьмут чек?  
\- Так, твою мать, спрячь быстро и никому тут не показывай, - Роуди поспешно затолкал его сотню вместе с его рукой ему же в карман и стал выпихивать Тони из машины. - Что это вообще было за лицо, я шучу ведь. Я же не какой-нибудь жмот. Когда мы будем совсем старые, вернешь мне должок.

Роуди становился старше, но любовь к выходным за городом не становилась меньше. В семье подшучивали, что это он сам просто не становился больше. И в самом деле, по какой-то прихоти безжалостной генетики он так и не вытянул дальше пяти футов и шести дюймов, на целую голову отстав от своего отца, да и норовом удался не в него, тихого, ласкового, смешливого человека, обожающего весь свой разномастный клан. Кипучая язвительная энергия внутри Джеймса брала свой исток где-то в неспокойных водах Роберты Роудс, скорой на руку и острой на словцо матери семейства, вероятно, и ответственной за малогабаритность своих старших детей. Девочки, впрочем, поделили родителей поровну - бойкой Лиле достался отцовский тигриный костяк, а крошке Дженет - его кошачий характер.  
А место тут и правда было сказочное. Хотя, вроде бы ничего особенного - лес и озеро, и домик до того маленький, что Джеймс спал на чердаке, пока внизу родители делили одну комнату, а девочки с бабулей - другую.  
Но Тони Старк ему никак там не представлялся. Легко было вообразить его на сахарном пляже Фиджи или горнолыжных трассах Мон-Треблана, но не в арендованном загородном домике семейства Роудс, и уж тем более не на его чердаке со скошенной крышей, куда они только что влезли по рассохшейся лестнице, вздрагивающей от каждого шага так, словно они ее разбудили.  
\- Ну, вот, - Роуди указал на два матрасных рулетика в пыльных чехлах и взглянул на Тони искоса, ожидая реакции. Тони взглянул на матрасы и выказал полное отсутствие какого бы то ни было изумления, отрицания или возмущения.  
\- Так ты тут по-японски.  
\- По-японски, ага, - подтвердил Роуди, грохнул на пол сумку и продолженным размашистым движением стал сдирать футболку. - Давай-ка быстро.  
Тони, чей беглый взгляд зацепился и нанизался на этот крючковатый взмах, вздрогнул, выразительно квакнул, откинул голову назад и схватился за грудь.  
\- Ну, Роудс, вот так сразу, я не такая!  
\- Пошел ты, – еще погруженный в красную тень снимаемой футболки Роуди пнул его наугад, а выбравшись, еще наградил Тони взглядом из-под наморщенного лба, который применял к нему чуть не с первых дней знакомства и был уверен, что применит не один раз и в будущем. – Я говорю, переодевайся живей, и пойдем отцу помогать. Где твоя сумка?  
Они оба посмотрели на тощий рюкзачок Тони, с небрежной лихостью посаженный на одно плечо. Этим плечом он и пожал, и что-то звякнуло в рюкзачке.  
\- Это все.  
\- А там что?  
\- Как что? Трусы и дискобол.  
\- Какой дискобол?  
\- А танцевать? Да шучу, Роудс. Ну мелочи всякие… и трусы, да. Ты ж сказал это вроде кемпинга. Одежда для кемпинга, что не нравится? - Старк обвел себя широким жестом, начиная со своей курточки с никелевым блеском излишних молний и заканчивая кроссовками, в каких Джеймс не постеснялся бы сходить и на свидание.  
Масштаб произошедшего стал доходить до него ровно в этот момент.  
\- Я дебил, - заключил он со вздохом. И полез в сумку, выкидывая из нее последовательно: байковую рубаху, длиннорукий свитер, обросший потянутыми петлями как бородавками, старую отцовскую куртку, куда можно было бы легко всунуть их с Тони вдвоем, и наконец Его Величество Шарф – неописуемое коричневое полотно, связанное Дженет к началу его учебы в институте. Милый творец шарфа в процессе своей деятельности умудрился так перетянуть его в разных местах, что своей скругленной спинкой и свернувшимися концами он напоминал кивсяка длиною с питона.  
\- Выбирай, что больше нравится. И снимай свою рыбью шкурку, кемпинг мать твою так…  
\- Так не зима же.  
\- Скажешь мне это на вечернем барбекю. Я хорош, конечно. Это для меня слово «кемпинг» означает «надевай на себя все теплое старье и побольше», а для тебя, конечно, не очевидно. - Роуди натянул старую футболку, кое-где изляпанную несмываемыми пятнами той же краски, какой сейчас хвасталась отцовская лодка, поверх набросил рубашку, а свитером швырнул в Старка.  
\- Но сейчас-то зачем?  
\- Через полчаса все равно замерзнешь и сюда за ним побежишь Я тебе время экономлю. Надевай давай.  
Пока он застегивал рубашку и возился со своими старыми «скаутскими» ботинками, которые так и не становились ему малы к большому его огорчению, Джеймс упустил Тони из виду и повернулся только на пыхтение и кряхтение, уже перешедшее в неясного назначения мяуканье.  
В данный момент сын миллиардера был похож на бесформенного шерстяного монстра, очевидно слепого ввиду отсутствия головы, и совершенно притом безвредного, если учитывать безрукость. Мягкая его оболочка лишь вспучивалась то там, то сям, выдавая попытки внутреннего содержания найти выход и прорваться наружу.  
\- Ро-оуди, - глухо протянула печальная утроба свитера. – Помоги. Я погряз. Это ты хихикаешь? Не хихикай.  
\- Это не я, - заверил его Джеймс, хихикая.  
\- Нет, я слышу. Помоги мне выбраться из твоего чертова свитера, это какой-то душный провал в измерениях, я на секунду отвлекся, и…  
\- Да стой ты, - булькающий Роуди поймал и зафиксировал его непредсказуемые колебания, отыскал мигрирующую горловину, а там уже по очертаниям стал пристраивать ее к голове. Наконец, они совпали, показался взъерошенный каштановый венчик волос, и Джеймс со смехом дунул в него, получив в ответ «э-э-канье» на внезапно подскочившей ноте. Поднимающийся из свитера, как тюлень из проруби, Тони сам смеялся и последовательно сиял. В чердачное окно хлынул свет, особый между послеобеденным и предвечерним, густой, как желток, и в нем загорелись сначала торчком вставшие наэлектризованные волосы надо лбом, затем взъерошенные брови, за ними глаза, чернота которых, пронзенная лучом, разошлась и открыла узор чайный и золотой, а последней выскочила блестящая улыбка. Блестящие губы, блестящие десны, блестящие зубы.  
Продолжая беззвучно хохотать, Тони поднял и показал рукава свитера, повисшие далеко за кистями, как два мягких серых хобота. Неудивительно – свитер был и Джеймсу великоват (бабуля воинственно отрицала, что изначально подарок предназначался старшему Роудсу, но она промахнулась с размером и теперь валила вину на младшего, мол, вязалось на вырост, а он так и не вырос).  
Они помирали со смеху, пока Роуди искал и вылавливал из осевших вязаных ловушек его руки, и если левая попалась вскоре, правая все ускользала и путалась в месиве складок. И как электрический ток разметал и выжег вихри вьющейся пыли, когда в единой секунде совпали две ее случайные доли, из разных концов пространства-времени пущенные по произвольным зигзагам, в одной пальцы Джеймса выследили-таки вслепую и защипнули кончик среднего пальца Тони, и в другой чердачная лестница затрещала под взмывший единовременно вопль «Тоооонииииииииии! Тониииии!»  
Тони, повернувшись к люку, где уже показывались впереди самой Лилы ее пружинистые кудри, все еще выглядел так, будто реальность догоняла его чуть позже, как звук грома после вспышки.  
\- Тони, ты же умеешь фотографировать!  
\- Я? - Старк пошевелил бровями и что-то поискал глазами на потолке. – Ну, слышала о Джордже Роджере? Показал мне, как кнопку нажимать.  
\- Ну конечно, - фыркнула Лила. – Давайте, спускайтесь.  
\- Нет, я серьезно, - уточнил Тони. – Мы как-то заехали к нему, когда были проездом в графстве. Они с отцом там до ночи просидели за виски, на чем свет крыли войну, а я все болтался там и докучал им. Ну он и дал мне «лейку», отъебись, говорит, ради Христа, малыш, иди чего-нибудь пощелкай. Вредный такой старикан и смешной.  
\- Ругаешься как жопа, - укорил его Роуди и подпихнул в спину. – Давай, вперед.  
\- Я процитировал великого, - отмел упрек Тони и не успел среагировать на то, что его шею трижды обвил кивсячный шарф.  
\- Топай, - его подпихнуло теперь твердое джеймсово колено.  
Они спустились вниз, сотрясая шатучую лестницу, и нырнули прямо в эпицентр бури, разразившейся сейчас в комнате, что была и кухней ввиду скромных размеров дома.  
\- Тееерееенс! – голос Роберты Роудс едва не сбрил макушки вновь прибывшим, а были бы они повыше, подумал Джеймс, то и головы начисто могло бы снести. – Они так ничего и не сделали с краном! Ты уже отдал деньги этому ирландскому прохвосту?  
\- Конечно отдал, милая, - покорно отозвался мистер Роудс с веранды. – Я не знал, что они ничего не сделали с краном.  
\- Так сделай что-нибудь! Полный дом инженеров, и который год то чихание, то струя с мизинец! Мне что, самой научиться!  
\- Миссис Роудс, а может я?  
\- Что? – Роберта до того не привыкла, чтобы ее останавливали в самый разгар монолога, когда она от ярости на краткий миг достигала всех свойств астероида, проходящего земную атмосферу, что сейчас ее вдруг охватила несвойственная ей неловкость. – О, Тони. Конечно. Я тут разоралась…  
Тони подкатал свои достопамятные рукава, и его тонкие голые руки обзавелись двумя гармошчатыми вязаными грыжами повыше локтей.  
\- Может, я папины инструменты принесу? – тихонько влезла Дженет.  
\- Будьте так добры, - отозвалась та половина Старка, которая после беглого осмотра самого смесителя уже скрылась в шкафчике под раковиной.  
В помещении почему-то повисла тишина, слегка перемешанная только шагами вернувшейся Дженет и позвякиванием инструментов. Минуты через две Тони, пятясь, стал вылезать наружу.  
\- Не треснись, - сказала почему-то Лила, и Тони, резко привстав, конечно же треснулся затылком о верхний край шкафчика.  
\- С-с-с…спасибо, - просвистел он, потирая затылок, совершил еще пару манипуляций с верхней частью вверенной ему системы и наконец повернул скрипнувший вентилек. Откашлявшись последний раз, горбатый кран дрогнул и разразился широкой поющей струей. Берта хлопнула в ладоши.  
\- Теееереееенс!  
\- Да, милая!  
\- Тут работы было на две минуты! Тони, а может, ты и его чертову лодку посмотришь? Он с этим мотором каждый год посреди озера глохнет.  
\- Мам! – вмешался Роуди. – Я вам что, слесаря привез?  
\- Ой, ну боже мой!  
\- А я посмотрю! – влез улыбающийся Старк, переводя взгляд на каждого члена семьи по очереди.  
\- Ах ты славный мальчуган, - грозная Берта потрепала Тони двумя руками за щеки. – Ну это завтра. Идите гуляйте. Девочки хотят чтобы ты их пофотографировал или что там.  
\- Да, а то у Джимми руки-крюки, - Дженет показала брату язык и спряталась за Лилой.  
\- А помочь не надо? – уточнил Роуди, удивленный отменой повинности по ежегодной чистке закопченного монстра-барбекюшницы, носящей почти ритуальный характер.  
\- Да ничего, идите уже, дети. Отдохните. Вы у меня устали, - Берта вдруг с нежностью оттерла грязный росчерк возле носа Тони, а затем дотянулась до Роуди и погладила его по затылку. - Тяжело учиться?  
\- Мне нет, - заверил ее Старк. – А он пыхтит. Но я ему помогаю.  
\- Мама, я подумал, пусть он нам еще котел посмотрит и фургон переберет, и тогда мы его накормим, – не дал себя в обиду Роуди.  
Роберта, смеясь, влезла в один из пакетов, вытащила упаковку кунжутных булочек и раздала их детям.  
\- Топайте, до ужина еще времени полно. И не забудьте опрыскаться. Девочки! Репеллент!  
\- Да, мама!  
\- После лета восемьдесят пятого никогда не забываю, - Роуди вынул из кармана еще на чердаке припасенный баллончик и полился так, что облако вокруг него еще стояло пару секунд.  
\- А что было летом восемьдесят пятого? – поинтересовался Тони, когда его взяли за плечо, зафикcировали и направили в лицо глазок пульверизатора.  
\- Глаза закрой. И рот, - Джеймс пристукнул его по подбородку. – В восемьдесят пятом забыл, и они меня так сожрали, что я едва не помер. Пришлось уезжать досрочно и в больницу. Закрой рот! И руки подними.  
Он обрызгал Тони как следует – и руки до локтя, и шею, и волосы. Нрав здешних кровососов был лютый, они и кожу головы грызли за милую душу.  
Старк, вдохнув не вовремя, сморщился - нос словно маленькая курага - и чихнул как котенок. Примерно так – «чфик!»  
И почему-то именно в этот момент Джеймс отчетливо подумал, что идея была на самом деле не такая уж плохая.  
Наконец, маленький опрысканный и жующий булки отряд выдвинулся из дома, сунулся было с предложением помощи к мистеру Роудсу, но и им был отправлен на свободный выпас, пока вслед им из домика разливался типичный по громкости диалог между будущим матриархом Роудс и нынешним.  
\- Клээээээээээээээээр! Представляете, Клэр, этот малыш починил нам кран! Он три года чихал!  
\- Кто чихал, Роберта?  
\- Кран! Чихал! Малыш починил кран!  
\- Какой малыш?  
\- Ну друг Джеймса, он же помогал вам выйти из фургона!  
\- Я помню, Роберта, я не дура! Как-как его зовут?  
\- Тони! Тони Старк! Его отец миллиардер!  
\- Так на кой черт он чинит краны, если он миллиардер?  
\- Надо будет им стаканы веревочкой связать что ли, - прошамкал Джеймс, на ходу уминая свою булку. – Они отцу всю завтрашнюю рыбу распугают. Эх. Чудеса. Приехали, и никакой чистки гриля.  
\- Бери всегда Тони с собой. Вон он как маму приручил. И места много не занимает, - фыркнула Лила.  
\- Теперь дело за бабулей, - подхватила Дженет, вручая ему фотоаппарат. – Будь так добр, Тони. Мы с Лилой каждый год снимаемся, и Джимми вечно нам то ноги обрежет, то пленку засветит.  
\- Ну извините, меня мистер Джордж Роджер, или как там его, не учил кнопку нажимать! – ядовито проговорил Роуди, обшелушивая кору с найденной в траве ветки.  
\- Хочешь стать фотографом, Джен?  
\- Хочу. Хотя все говорят, что девчонке пробиться будет невозможно, - Дженет со вздохом поставила ногу на вздыбленную коряжку и стала перешнуровывать высокий ботиночек, очевидно новенький. Ветер в это время двинул листву, и разметал челку по ее большому лбу, и предзакатный свет обвел ее таким красивым розовым контуром по профилю, что Тони поднял фотоаппарат и щелкнул.  
Она вздрогнула и почему-то схватилась за лицо.  
\- Тони, я не позировала!  
\- К чему позировать?  
\- Мое лицо этого требует. Если я не услежу за ракурсами, получится бог знает что.  
\- Между прочим, мистер Джордж Роджер говорил, что его всему научила девчонка, с которой он работал. Фотографировать в смысле. А он и пленку вставить не умел. Я послежу за твоими ракурсами, Дженет, хотя ты такая красотка, что тебе это ни к чему. Делайте что хотите, а не позируйте. В этом же смысл, разве нет?  
\- Она и проявляет потом сама, - вырвалось у Роуди, и Дженет посмотрела на него сначала с удивлением, а потом с такой улыбкой, что фотоаппарат щелкнул не меньше пяти раз.  
Он совершенно точно мог бы сказать, что ему уж лет пять так не гулялось в лесу. Девчонки проходили сложный возраст, он о себе тоже воображал бог знает что, и совместные бродилки все как-то не складывались, И вот сейчас они слонялись, хохотали, считали застигнутых в поле зрения белок, бегали по сваленному бревну через овражек со скисшим внизу стоячим ручьем, и с Лилой даже подрались палками (удар у нее был что надо).  
Правда, совсем скоро сестры вдруг пошептались, глянули на часы и засобирались обратно в дом.  
\- Вот так вот нас и бросите? - удивлялся Тони, но как ни печальны были его вздымающиеся брови, девчонки похихикали, да и удалились.  
\- Ну, мало ли у них там какие дела, - Джеймс побаивался, что Тони нагулялся и сейчас тоже запросится домой, тогда как сумерки в лесу были его любимым временем, когда солнце гасло совсем медленно, как тающее в комнате масло, но уже холодало, сырел подлесок и сосновая хрусткая подушка на земле, и вокруг разливалась вечерняя свежесть и синь, дающая телу странную невесомость.  
\- Слушай, это забавно, никогда не думал, что у тебя так много имен, - вдруг усмехнулся Тони, пока они брели дальше. - Джен зовет тебя Джимми, мама - Джеймс, а я - Роуди. А как тебе самому больше нравится?  
\- Мне нравится как ты, - ответил Джеймс вполне честно. - В самом начале не очень нравилось. Казалось, это как-то по-щенячьи. Ну так, фьють-фьють, Роуди! Иди ко мне! А потом понравилось. Ну и чего ты ржешь?  
\- Потому что я об этом не думал, а теперь думаю, - хохотал Тони. - Роуди, фьють-фьють! Хах-хаха! А я знаю, как твои парни в общаге угорают.  
\- И как же это мои парни угорают?  
\- Что я - твоя маленькая белая подружка.  
\- Не могут завидовать молча, вот и угорают.  
\- А я ничего Мне нравится. А что, мне вообще никак нельзя повстречаться с твоей сестрой?  
\- Чего ты у меня спрашиваешь? - великодушно отозвался Роуди, пожав плечами. - Ты у нее спроси. Она вообще серьезная. Для нее это не так-сяк, только с одним мальчишкой в средней школе ходила, а потом перестала. Вот уж до сих пор ни с кем не водится, учеба и кружки целыми днями.  
\- Я даже не уточнил, с которой сестрой!  
\- За младшую я и не волнуюсь. Она чуть что тебе хребет переломает.  
\- Да ладно, ладно. Я дразнюсь. Где я и где будущий фотограф с мировым именем. К тому же, я - твоя подружка… Ай.  
Последнее он выпалил, дернувшись, когда Роуди придержал его за плечо и стал поворачивать.  
\- Тихо, тихо, - Джеймс понизил голос, приблизившись к его уху. - Вон туда смотри. Вон.  
Плечи Тони он направлял одной рукой, невидимую линию взгляда подхватывал вытянутым пальцем, а угол наклона головы регулировал щекой, коснувшейся виска. И когда все лучи сошлись в нужной точке, Тони углядел наконец на ветке свою цель - маленький пестрый комок на пунктирчиках лапок, птичку на спичках. Вид у нее был довольно суровый и тем умилительно противоречащий издаваемому ею тоненькому писку. Пиу! Пиу!  
\- Горихвостка, - шепнул Роуди. - Самец.  
\- Ну ты зоркий. Научи-ка, как отсюда разглядеть птичью пипирку.  
\- Балда. Окрас. Спинка темная, брюшко светлое, а на крыльях оранжевые подпалинки. Видишь?  
Тони поднял фотоаппарат и щелкнул. Однако, невозмутимый пернатый шарик никуда не делся, сердито на них поглядывая со своей несданной высоты.  
\- Все-то ты знаешь, - Старк хмыкнул. - Разбираешься в птичках.  
\- Всегда нравились птички. Думаешь чего летать захотелось.  
\- Завидно было?  
\- Вроде того.  
Тони беззвучно засмеялся, повернув голову, и Джеймс щекой почувствовал его нос и лоб. Холодный нос, горячий лоб.  
И тут Тони так гулко зевнул ему в ухо, даже сам, кажется, не ожидал этого.  
\- Устал?  
\- Е-ааа-ххфф-сть хочу. - снова зевнул он. - И спать. Даже не знаю, что больше.  
\- Это у тебя от воздуха. Со всеми салагами бывает.  
\- Сам ты са-а-хааа-лага, - Тони едва закрывал рот, потирая глаз тыльной стороной руки. - Что там, скоро ваше вечернее барбекю? Как это там у вас?  
\- Скоро. Это у нас - когда папа жарит куски мяса на гриле так, что жир течет на угли и на них горит. А мы все в детстве обожали стоять и прыскать водой в эти язычки огня. Отлавливать, - рассказывал Роуди, все придерживая его за плечо, пока они шли обратно. - Но колбаски жарим именно на костре. Ничего нет лучше обугленных колбасок, я тебе как другу говорю. А мама ко всем пристает, чтоб ели зелень, и все едят, куда деваться. Потому что с мамой оно так, лучше съесть, а то она тебе с той стороны эту зелень затолкает. Так она нам в детстве говорила.  
\- А детям не наливают?  
\- Когда все совсем наедятся и подобреют, бабуля может поделиться своим пивом. Главное подождать. Ну и маме не попадаться.  
\- Серьезно? Бабуля делится пивом? И большой ли любитель пива твоя бабуля? - Тони опять расфыркался, даже слюна полетела.  
\- Уж поверь мне, моя бабуля та еще оторва, - уверенно заявил Джеймс. - Ну что, овражек обойдем? А то ты на ногах уж еле стоишь.  
\- Вот еще! - вдруг строптиво вскинулся Старк. - Овражек обходить! У меня такой вестибулярный аппарат, что ты со своими вертихвостками облезешь.  
\- Горихвостками. Не буянь, балбес, и пошли в обход! Тут крюк-то…  
\- Вот сам и обходи, бабулин внук! - разгорячился Тони, вывернулся у него из-под руки и припустил к проступавшему в синеющих сумерках разлому овражка.  
\- Свалишься - всю ночь там будешь сидеть! - прокричал Роуди в рупор из ладоней, совершенно уверенный, что взбодрившийся Старк одолеет мосток так же легко, как сделал это в начале прогулки. Тогда он и вправду перепорхнул разлом, едва касаясь легкими ногами в кроссовках не очень-то надежного сыроватого бревна. Намного грациознее, чем они все в своих тяжелых ботинках.  
\- Сам не свались, летун! - проорал Тони Старк, взбежал на бревно, раскинул руки, как крылья, взмахнул ими и пропал.  
\- Вот говно, - вздохнул Джеймс и понесся к овражку.  
\- Фотоаппарат в порядке! - встретил его вопль со дна, и в иссякающем свете в самом деле блеснул объектив фотоаппарата, поднятого на вытянутых руках.  
\- Придурок ты! - откликнулся Роуди. - Сам как?  
\- Я хорошо упал! Стоймя! Видишь? Я даже падаю лучше всех! - доложил Тони. - Но ушел по колено.  
\- Ох, Иисус, - еще горше вздохнул Роуди, перебрался через бревно и полез вниз.  
Тони Старк в самом деле воткнулся в ручей вертикально, даже аккуратно, как карандаш в пластилин.  
\- Задница-то сухая?  
\- Как никогда в моей жизни.  
\- Хватайся, обормот. И не дергай. Обвалишь меня туда же - я тебя сегодня домой отправлю. Вестибулярный аппарат у него.  
\- Хватит осуждать меня за м-маленький провал! - возмущался Старк, пока Роудс тащил его из ручья и искал место, где стена овражка была наименее обвалиста, чтобы взобраться наверх. - Еще д-друг н-называется!  
\- Ты чего губами трясешь? Замерз?  
\- Вода х-холодная…  
\- Так тебе и надо, - кряхтел Джеймс, выжимая его из оврага под зад. - Ничуть тебя не жалко!  
\- Врешь, - пыхтел в ответ Тони, вспахивая пальцами землю и загребая ногами по сыпучей стене.  
\- Вру конечно. Так жалко, что прибить тебя хочется… рааз-два!  
Наконец, он выпихнул его целиком и вылез сам, едва не бултыхнувшись в тот же ручей, когда под ногой посыпалась рыхлая почва.  
Тони пришлось разуть, растереть холодные ступни байковым рукавом и пожертвовать ему свои носки, а в ботинки влезть босиком. Пока они всем этим занимались, совсем почти стемнело.  
\- Ну, не все так плохо, - заметил Тони, взбираясь с услужливой коряжки ему на спину. - Я вешу фунтов сто двадцать пять. Не больше. Если бы больше, у тебя были бы проблемы.  
\- Знаешь, какая у меня сейчас самая главная проблема, Тони? - Роуди крякнул, подхватил его под коленки и осторожно двинулся вперед, с отвращением чувствуя кожей ног шероховатую внутренность ботинок.  
\- Не д-драматизируй, - остаточно продрожал ему в ухо Старк, на которого еще сверху была наброшена его куртка. - У т-тебя ведь есть запасные носки?  
\- У меня-то есть! А у тебя и ботинок запасных нет!  
\- В-верно…  
Роуди хотел съязвить еще, но Тони вдруг так смешно зевнул - с вибрацией из-за стучащих зубов - что злиться ресурса не осталось. Остался чтобы идти и чуть-чуть хватало на посмеяться.  
Дома их встретили сначала оханья, а затем хохот, после краткой истории о фотогеничном падении Тони Старка в овраг. Уже через пятнадцать минут он сидел на садовых качелях отогревшийся, лоснящийся и в старых резиновых сапогах Лилы, которые она в прошлом году разукрасила все той же краской от лодки, которую в тех или иных количествах можно было найти на большей части здешних вещей.  
\- Ну, выжившему первый кусок, - мистер Роудс вонзил двузубую вилку в ломоть пузырящегося мяса на решетке, донес его прямо до Тони, поливая стекающим соком траву, и шмякнул со всего размаху на пустую бумажную тарелочку, которую тот держал совершенно машинально с тех пор, как ее вручили.  
От выражения лица Старка, чьи глаза мгновенно, словно в мультфильме, стали круглыми и обалделыми, семейство Роудсов покатилось со смеху.  
\- Будешь так бояться мяса, оно тебя съест, - поджучила его Лила.  
\- Понятно. Выжившему по традициям клана полагается съесть ритуального вепря? Бог ты мой, оно же с края свисает.  
\- Не хочешь - как хочешь. Не в коня корм, - Роуди сделал вид, что пытается забрать у него тарелку.  
\- Э-э-э! Ну-ка не разевай пасть на моего вепря! - Тони уперся ладонью ему в лоб, ловко вздернув вторую руку с мясом вверх.  
\- Не балуйтесь с едой, - подошедшая сзади Берта Роудс угостила обоих шлепками по макушкам, раз - одному, два - второму. И тут же материализовалась ее рука с огромной миской издевательски-свежего шпината. - И ешьте зелень.  
\- Обожаю зелень. Серьезно, жить без нее не могу, - Тони выгреб сноп листьев размером с половину собственной головы, и у Роуди даже дух захватило - неужели съест?  
\- Мам, побольше положи, видишь как налегает! - он с торжеством проследил, чтобы Роберта прибавила еще пару ложек спасительной травы.  
\- Все правильно, друг! Я и тебе захватил! - бодро заявил Старк и шлепнул ему на тарелку примерно две трети всего пучка.  
В таком духе и проходил вечер, свежесть близкой ночи становилась пронзительной, как и всегда здесь, Роуди с Тони и вправду вполне уместились вдвоем под отцовской курткой, разок шутки ради сунув руки в рукава каждый со своей стороны, и так их под всеобщий смех сфотографировала Дженет, понадеявшись на свет от костра и круглых садовых ламп. Всех до смерти перепугал прыгающий по траве пакет, в котором сообща заподозрили злого духа, пока храбрая Лила не вывернула его, выпустив попавшую туда лягушку. Мистер Роудс неожиданно и приятно объявил горячий пунш в термосе, с благословения миссис Роудс, следившей, чтобы дети “не очень налегали”. Впрочем, даже на вечеринках для бейсбольной команды пунш и то был алкогольнее, заметила справедливо Лила, за что получила легкий (шутливый в большей степени) нагоняй. Бабушка Роудс подливала себе в пунш что-то из фляжки. Тони уронил в костер колбаску. Все на минуту замерли и притихли, когда метрах в десяти отразили их свет два блуждающих четвертака - любопытные и опасливые оленьи глаза.  
\- Тони, - сказала вдруг Берта, когда совсем было покончено и с мясом, и с зеленью, и с самым бурным весельем - все уже пригрелись в своих куртках, жались ближе к огню и смотрели мечтательно, пьянея от воздуха и дыма. - Джеймс сказал, у тебя был день рождения.  
\- Ох уж этот Джеймс, - Тони посмотрел на друга и пихнул его локтем. - Не знаю, как летчик, но разведчик из него так себе.  
\- Не то чтобы мы прямо готовились с размахом, но рады тебя поздравить.  
Тони и не придал значения тому, что сестры Роудс за минуту до этого ускакали в дом, подумал, в комнату для девочек. Но они как раз медленно шли через веранду, и как ни пыталась Лила загородить Дженет и мерцающий свет, плывущий вместе с нею, издалека можно было разглядеть, что в руках у нее торт со свечами.  
При ближайшем рассмотрении торт оказался пирогом, половина свечек потухла ровно в тот момент, когда его поднесли к имениннику, и Лила с чертыханьем бросилась их поджигать заново, Дженет вскрикнула, когда две свечки повалились во взбитые сливки, а Лила едва не спалила себе рукав, и дар речи к Тони Старку вернулся не раньше, чем все это хаотичное движение закончилось.  
Девочки даже старую духовку тут раскочегарили, - выдала их Берта с улыбкой. - А это, я тебе скажу, та еще история.  
\- Это вот почему вы сбежали? - уточнил Тони и почему-то повернулся к Джеймсу, поразив его странным, диковатым каким-то выражением глаз, хотя, может быть, всему виной были особенно лихо пляшущие в его радужках костровые отблески. - Ты знал?  
\- Я знал, что они чего-то задумали, но не знал, что именно. Так ты задувать-то будешь? Пока без жертв еще обходится.  
Тони на вдохновении дунул так сильно, что выдул пенные хлопья из сливок, чем снова вызвал хохот и аплодисменты.  
Взрыв веселья сдул в свою очередь сонливость с присутствующих, и расходиться никто не хотел, хоть время уже и перевалило за двенадцать, но тут вдруг бабушка Роудс, до сей поры слушавшая благосклонно болтовню (и не забывающая подливать себе из фляжки), подала голос:  
\- Берта, ребенка надо уложить, гляди-ка, он совсем прижух.  
Все, в самом деле подзабывшие про Тони, давно притихшего, посмотрели в его сторону и увидели, что он правда совсем спит, смяв лицо о плечо Джеймса.  
\- Чей это, кстати, ребенок? - задумчиво спросила бабушка Роудс у звездного неба.  
\- Наш, Клэр, наш ребенок, - Берта встала, чтобы забрать с его колен тарелку с крошками пирога и осторожно потрепала его по макушке. - Джеймс, отведи Тони спать. Мы его замучили. Да и нам бы всем пора, конечно… но...  
\- Не-ет! Папа рассказывает, - тут же вскинулись девочки, уже пригревшиеся под отцовскими “крылышками”. Мистер Роудс с улыбкой пожал плечами и слегка притиснул дочерей к себе, накрывая их полами куртки.  
\- Пусть посидят, Берти. Они и так тебя слушаются, весь учебный год в кроватях вовремя, как новобранцы.  
-Ну пусть. Сам же завтра на свою рыбалку не встанешь, - ворчала Роберта, но с такой нежностью, что даже сама себя не могла обмануть.

Роуди и сам бы посидел еще, благо закемаривший на его плече Тони Старк ничуть его не отягощал, но стоило признать, что приключения в овраге притомили и его самого, да и лежа в любом случае удобнее выдрыхнуться хорошенько перед завтрашней рыбалкой, особенно объевшемуся кислорода вундеркинду, вдобавок выловленному из холодного ручья.  
На ходу спавший Тони вис на нем, бухтел и причмокивал, но к чердачной лестнице его пришлось растормошить, чтобы хоть залез.  
\- Господи, я сегодня так много держу тебя под зад, что у меня в руках фантомная память о нем, - посетовал Джеймс, когда Старк ожидаемо заплелся в ногах на первых же ступеньках и с размаху сел на его подстраховывающие ладони.  
\- И как он тебе? - уточнил Тони, подтягиваясь на перильце и возобновляя восхождение.  
\- Смотря с чем сравнивать. Но лучше бы ты им пошевелил и взобрался наконец. И если опять захочешь в сортир, буди меня, я провожу. Один ты ночью отсюда ссыплешься, потом не соберем.  
\- Так точно, мистер Роудс. Аыы-хыа, - напоследок зевнул Старк и втянулся наконец в чердачный лаз. - А можно вопрос?  
\- Ну? - Роуди влез, зажег тусклую лампочку, качнул ее пальцем из озорства, чтобы свет поплыл и затрепыхался в крошечном косом закутке, похожем на чуть приоткрытый чемодан, и по размерам не сильно отличающийся.  
\- Когда мы приехали, было два матраса. Вы как-то их заранее заказываете что ли? Ну в смысле, ты же вот буквально на днях меня позвал. Откуда второй матрас?  
\- Их всегда было два. Оба мои, - Джеймс в подтверждение раскатал упомянутые матрасы и указал на каждый, как бы представляя их публике по очереди. - Почему это я не могу спать на двух матрасах, как король? А вот что мы их выбить забыли - это конечно… Впрочем, ничего им не сделалось. Уже наплевать. Завтра выбьем.  
\- Роуди. Роудиии… фьють. Иди ко мне, - протянул Тони, бухаясь на постель, которую сперва соорудили благословенные дружеские руки для него. - Ну иди.  
\- Что? - он из последних сил накидал гнездо себе, погасил свет и приготовился нырнуть в сон. - Спи давай.  
\- Ну Ро-о-оуди, - завел свое нытье Тони, и по опыту Джеймс знал, что так продолжать он может очень долго, потому преодолел в темноте те полметра, что разделяли их японские ложа, и едва склонился к нему, как Старк сделал бросок руками и цепко обнял его за шею. И через пару секунд шепнул, прибулькивая грудным горизонтальным смешочком. - У бабули твоей во фляжке - чистый вискарь.  
\- Тебе-то откуда знать?  
\- А она со мной поделилась. Ей показалось, я замерз.  
\- Когда успела-то… - цокнул языком Джеймс, пытаясь удержать равновесие в своей невероятной молельной позе. - А я было подумал, ты сейчас скажешь “спасибо, Роуди” ну и все такое. “Классный день рождения был, Роуди”.  
\- А ты ведь до последнего думал, что я не поеду? - усмехнулся Тони.  
Джеймсу надоело стоять на четвереньках задом кверху и он подвинул колено, сложился, прилег рядом с ним, опершись виском на ладонь согнутой руки.  
\- Ну, так казалось. Как-то не мог тебя тут представить. Казалось тут все для тебя слишком…  
\- Невинно? - понятливо подхватил его запинку Старк.  
\- Не взыщи.  
\- Это и для тебя уже слишком невинно.  
\- В чем-то ты прав, - согласился Джеймс, помедлив. - Но мне нравится.  
\- Мне тоже. А что там у нас завтра?  
\- А завтра рыбалка, - Роуди, смирившись с тем, что пока Тони не намерен его отпустить, устроился поудобнее, согнув руку под головой совсем наподобие угловатой подушки. - И если учесть, что папа мой за годы так и не научился удить, сколько бы книжек ни штудировал, и несмотря на его опять же врожденную интеллигентность, в нем просыпается отменный рыбовед, так что у тебя будет возможность узнать всякие разные необыкновенные виды рыб. Например, рыба-сволочь, рыба-жлоб и рыба-мудак... Но моя однозначная любимица - это рыба-говножопа. У нее хитрая повадка и разбойный характер… Ну что, ты спать хочешь или хохотать, Старк?  
Судя по звукам, скользящим в темноте по его щеке и тонущим в плече и шее, Старк предпочитал хохотать.  
\- Хохочу… Хохоспать… Ты так чудно рассказываешь, Роудс. Слушал бы и слушал. Про птичек, рыбок… Про вот это все… Все… - Тони зевнул и, прежде чем уснуть, выдохнул. Вернее, выдыхал и выдыхал так долго и объемно, что Джеймс удивился, как это он успел на столько за сегодня навдыхать.  
Разве только за всю жизнь, например.


End file.
